Bean Stalk
by MoonTideMyth
Summary: I was in a rush to put this up. The title says all, ok no it doesn't. Get ready for a wicked crazy twist of Jack and the Bean stalk that leaves you wondering how in the world did Jack and the Bean Stalk become Bean Stalk? It started with a crazy writer,me
1. Chapter 1

Bean Stalk

By MoonTideMyth

A long time ago before you were even born, there lived a witch. She had been cast from her own village like a demon. Her own parents joined in the chase, to cast her from the village. With torches raised to the night sky and with any weapon they could find at hand. Hunting dogs bayed and trampled through the brush hot on her heels. Her bare feet pounding on the raw; untouched terrain. The wind twisted her skirts about her legs and her hair made a dark halo around her head. She came to a sudden stop; dust was kicked up around her feet. She wrapped one arm around a tree trunk next to her. A couple feet ahead, invisible to the human eye, was a vast canyon cliff. The baying of the dogs grew closer as did the angry shouts of the villagers. She turned around to face the trees where they would come from. Torches glowed and came closer. Pushing through the trees were the villagers. Their dogs hid behind them, sensing the power that came from the young women that stood before them. She wrapped her arm around the tree trunk again, her back to the canyon. Still advancing upon her they raised their weapons.

"Stop!" The witch cried, her voice trembled in her throat, but the wind caught her fear and made it vanish. The villagers froze in their steps; they waited for her to make the first move. Breathing in the early autumn air she gathered her wits. A spell she will cast with but only her words.

"Stop your advances you fowl creatures, or the next step you take shall be your last!" The mob of people was silent but one man began to laugh.

"My fellow friends, we have chased this witch a mile from our safe homes. Yet not once has she cast a spell at us. My friends look around you the sky is black, tis a night of the new moon. A night when the devil has no power over his minions. She has no powers tonight." He smiled in the torch glow, a murmur rippled through the crowd. Many people shouted to hand the witch there, on the branch of the tree she held.

"Aye you have called my bluff, I have no powers tonight." The crowd roared to life when the witch admitted her weakness but she soon added. "If you have called my bluff then you mighty butcher take the first step." The man who had first spoken froze. His grin was frozen on his face as panic filled is eyes. People stared at him, waiting. Sweat slid down his face.

"Fine." He agreed. "But I shall be the one to put the noose around your neck!" The crowd cheered and without a second thought he took one step forward. He let out a shriek of pain that lasted only a second, but echoed in the canyon near them. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground. Simply dead.

People panicked and moved away from the witch. The dogs whined and whimpered. Her eyes stared at the body with disgust.

"It is said that in death one can see your true nature. So it is with a true statement I add he was nothing but a leech. Living off others with such soft skin if poked he bleeds." Her hair whipped into her face giving her a ghostly appearance. "I promise to you I will be back! On a night when a new moon should be rid of the full moon, a blood moon shall shine in full glory. The full moon shall shrink and when a new moon should be born and began to grow, a full moon the color of my blood shall take flight. You will all feel my wraith when I come back." The curse was laid down heavy upon their heads. With many steps backwards she found the mouth to the canyon.

"Blood Moon… blood moon, I will come for you soon, You shall pay a toll, With the labor of your soul, Creatures from under thy bed, Even the one's inside your head, Shall help me make the rules, For you are all surely fools, And silver rain, Shall deliver pain, Blood moon…. Blood moon, I shall come for you… soon." Leaning backwards her body plummeted into the canyon below. No one could see her face for her hair was in the way but they all assumed she had been smiling. The witch was never seen again. The villagers left leaving the body of the dead man to rot. They feared to touch the body for fear of being just as cursed as he had been in his last seconds of life. They crawled back into the safety of their homes sensing an emptiness in their town; they just couldn't place a finger on it.

If only they had realized the man that they left to rot was only petrified and he appeared dead. His fate was a cursed death to be eaten alive by the insects of the woods, when only being taken into a warm home for one night would revive him. So he spent the rest of his life very much alive. So be the legend of the Witch, she has yet to return. But as she said, "Blood moon… blood moon, I will come for you soon." She has yet to complete her promise, that she swore her very existence to. Check the moon dear friend for if it is blood red you will have to pay for your ancestors mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for being patient, :D**

**Fifty-two Years Later**

"Jack? Oh Jack, where are you? Mother will have a fit if she can't find you." A young woman of sixteen searched around wagons, piles of hay, and trees looking for Jack. If only she looked on top of the chicken coop. For there he was a long blade of grass protruding from his thin lips. His dusty green eyes glimmered as he watched her pointless search. He was the stubborn age of seventeen. Shiny red hair that seemed to glow a red hot copper was pulled back into a small ponytail. His pale unfreckled face was covered in dirt from the hard field work and chores he had just barely completed. He frowned for a second and focused his eyes from his day dreaming back on his sister. She stood with hand on her hips, her eyes firmly locked on his. Her deep emerald eyes sent shivers down his spine. He despised when she did that. It was as if she read his mind and knew at once where he was. It was a never ending game of hide and seek or cat and mouse. He had a knack for hiding and she had the special talent of always finding him.

"What are you doing up there?" She demanded in her attempt at the coldest voice ever. She might have passed if it wasn't for the small smile that graced her lips.

"Hiding from you." Jack answered plucking the grass from his lips to toss it down onto the dusty ground below. He scooted to the edge of the chicken coop's roof and jumped off. He landed nimbly on his feet. His sister scoffed at him.

"You're lucky I found you and not Mother or Father. You would have gotten the belt if they did." She brushed a few strands of her fire red hair behind her ear.

"Oh please Anna you're the only one that can find me." Jack grinned, she knew he was right. He knew that she knew this because she glared at him.

"Well I would have told them." Anna muttered crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh Anna, you love me too much to give me away." Jack grabbed her in a tight hug and then whispered in her ear, "Plus I'd tell them about that city boy that keeps poking around the farm at night looking for you." He quickly let go of her and ran. She ran after him shouting every threat she knew. They kicked up dust as the raced around the barn and the stable more than once. Bare feet stamped loose dirt tightly together. Laughter filled the summer air.

Breathlessly Jack stopped running, only to become any easy target to a clump of dirt, which Anna flung at him. He shook his loose hair and the dirt fell from his hair. The evening sky was turning purple. His attention wasn't on his sister but on the old barn in the back. They called the second barn Faba, the Latin word for bean. They called the old barn Faba or bean because that's where the family would store the harvested crops. The reason it had caught Jack's attention was because the light of a single lantern lit in the shed shone from the open door. It was a rule laid down by their father that no one should light a lantern in Faba. For if this lantern ever fell over, say good bye to all the crops.

"Jack, what is it?" Anna questioned her breath coming in great huffs.

"Hush, you silly girl!" He snapped. Normally Jack never lost his temper with his sister. However Anna had been speaking in a loud voice and someone who didn't belong in the shed could have heard her. Anna was not one to go and sulk for being yelled at. She sensed his urgency and shushed. She looked over at the old barn. Her eyes widened to see the light of a lantern.

"Who do you think it is?" She whispered in the softest voice possible.

"I don't know, but they're trespassing on our land." Jack turned and looked into Anna's eyes. They both knew their dad was at the neighbors at least three miles away. He would never get warned in time. "Go get me Pa's gun." Anna didn't complain she crouched low to the ground and started to head towards the house. Suddenly she paused by one of the fence posts to a corral.

"Pssst." She hissed through her teeth to catch Jack's attention again. He looked up at her and lifted his hands. He made a shooing motion. Anna rolled her eyes and made an exaggerated shrug of the shoulders to show annoyance. "Pssst Jack, the gun's over yonder with Pa. He took it with 'em. Said that they were gona hunt some foxes that been stealing from Old Marley's chicken coop." At this new problem Jack's eyes grew large. He had to act quickly. He grabbed a large whip that was used for… well um it was never used. They were the crop growing people not cattle folk. Sure they had a couple horses but they were only for long distant travels. Turning his attention away from the black whip he held in his hands back to his sister.

"Go tell Mama that we have an unwanted visitor in the Faba. Than ride out on a horse to the Marley's and warn Pa. I'm going to keep the fellow here till he gets here." His hands grew cold; he'd never been in a fight before. Especially one to protect his family. Anna gave him a silent salute and ran off towards the house.

Creeping forward Jack's breath came in shallow nervous gulps. It felt like an eternity of time had passed or time had frozen holding its own breath. Jack was now knelt outside of Faba. The door was wide open and a few feet away. He loosened his grip on the whip and closed his eyes for a second. It was now or never. His eyes flew open and he let out a war cry and bolted into the barn. The whip cracked as he aimed with a blind eye. His eyes grew wide when he realized his only weapon was now tangled on something in the shed. He knew it wasn't a person for there was no scream of pain. The light of the lantern swung in his face. The dawn light from outside reflected his own true nightmare.

Two flaming pits of hell held him frozen in place. It had not been a lantern that was lit in Faba but instead a beast from hell. It was a pure white skeleton of a horse. The jaw of the horse snapped open showing rows of non horse like teeth; instead they were razor sharp teeth. The beast let out a shrill scream and reared on its hind legs. The whip was torn from Jack's grasp. He soon realized that his whip was knotted around one of the beast's ribs. The teeth gnashed together and an angry snarl filled the barn. The beast lunged at Jack. The last thought he had was, "surely I will die now."

_**Please review!!!! Thank you!**_


End file.
